


VALVEPLUG Panty Snatching Scenarios: Transformers Prime

by CybertronianCupid



Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Prime [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: Cybertronians stealing panties... That's it.Reader is referred by the characters as "You"(this is a writing practice of writing reader inserts)
Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Prime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173272
Kudos: 11





	1. Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink(only mentioned), slight guilt, inspired by [link to the transfluid post]

  * **Snatch them from the discarded clothes while you shower: Ratchet**



He is a medic.

It is completely normal and even expected of him, to ensure those in his care are in tip top shape.

You haven’t been to a regular human doctor check up in quite some time and HAVEN’T come to him yet, despite the clear signs of distress. Frankly, it would be absurd if he didn’t do what he was about to do.

At least, that’s what Ratchet was trying to tell himself, as he stood before the hamper containing your garments.

“Dad, you can call them clothes!” You burst out laughing once, in the afterglow of what you dubbed a ‘casual frag’.

He is pretty sure there is a distinction between clothes and… This flimsy piece of fabric he’s looking at. He picks it up, giving the elastic a few experimental tugs.

Panties.

That’s what you called them. From his research, ehem, for your own benefit of course, he knows there are many styles and materials to choose from.

However, you seem to prefer plain cotton. Practical, breathable, and, to his knowledge, the most safe and sanitary of all options. If he could, he would let you know just how much he approves of your decision. He leans close, nearly pressing the fabric to his face plate. It’s still warm and wet and has that distinct smell you’ve been giving off for the past week.

He knows if he starts the… inspection here, he will likely end up just barging in and helping you clean yourself thoroughly.

The good old fashioned and reliable glossa to valve kind of way, none of those silly artificial soaps involved. As it is, you will return from your shower soon and he needs at least a few more samples to compare. Rummaging through the huge amount of clothes (he really should tell you to wash them more often), he snags two more before retreating outside of your quarters and almost sprinting to his own.

The things he does for his favourite patient… Ridiculous.


	2. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub/con, sharing of pictures, comedy, mention of Vehicons

  * **Snatch them from your discarded clothes while you shower- Breakdown**



Stealthy and Wrecker are not words you see together.  
Stealthy and Decepticon… Okay, yea, that could work.  
But an ex-Wrecker, turned Decepticon nurse/heavy duty Hammer-time guy on the battlefield, missing an optic AND sneaky?

Breakdown had to pat himself on the back, because pulling off ThePantyAcquisition all on his own was quite a feat. Sure, you were showering. Sure, he didn’t use mass convertion and instead just grabbed what he could, before bolting back to his habsuite.  
But, he didn’t get caught! Ha! Take that, soldier J-03Y, better have those polishes ready, because Commander Breakdown is the Boss of Stealth.  
Looking at the different panties though, he couldn’t wrap his head around the function of most of these. Why do some have four holes? Are these panties for your torso? And why are these long ones so hard to the touch? That can’t be comfortable, humans are soft and get hurt from nearly anything they touch. 

‘Must be a smaller piece to go along in here somewhere’  
He moves the pile of panties and starts sorting through it. Torso panties, sturdy panties, comfy panties (didn’t you say you wear these with no panties sometimes? How can you wear panties and not wear panties?? Do you mean the smaller piece is also called panties?) and the… Huh. These ones almost look like his interface panel cover. There seems to be some rubber at the top… He gives them an experimental tug.  
Gentle, he is pretty sure you’ll want these back, despite Knockout and his constant whining over your poor taste. Truth to be told, if this is the thing that keeps your interface equipment safe, he can imagine you wearing those sturdy panties without much problem… Maybe those work like armor?  
His optic refocuses back on the ones in his servos. They are definitely made from some organic material. Pit if he knows what though, it seems your species would find a way to make these out of any scrap if necessary. He squints at a detail he missed before chuckling to himself. There is a tiny little bow on the front.

“So cute,” he comments to the empty room, before snapping a pic and uploading it to the Vehicons Internal Comm (VIC).  
The speed of the chat increases to the point of making him dizzy. When he refocuses his optic and manages to engage the slow mode, (that vehicon Q1-NN insists on calling the 'uncool mode’, because apparently it’s more cool to be confused about the objective of your next mission than to miss out on the next compilation of LiveScreamerFails (brought to you by TheBigScreen aka TheAllseeingRadio aka ifanyofyoutellstarscreamiwillhavelazerbeakfeastonyourwireslulz56))…

Where was he, oh yea, slow mode.  
Some disappointment because of the model and color… Huh, these seem completely fine to him, if their function is to shield your sensitive fleshy array and keep you comfortable, he can’t imagine what other model would do a better job than this one.  
They all love the bow though.  
Really love it.  
It takes quite a while before they shut up about it actually- ah no, wait, seems they are now discussing bows in your hair and the different braids and hairstyles styles that would look good on you.

Vehicons.

Their attention span may be short, but they do have a point. You should definitely wear stuff with bows more often.


	3. Wheeljack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!reader, fem!sexy parts, somnophilia, hint of character angst, punny ending

  * **Take them off while you sleep: Wheeljack**



You did say you were leaving a surprise, for when he comes back from the mission.  
He was expecting pastries or a cube of energon… He was not expecting a trail of matches scattered on the floor, leading to your room. The door is not fully closed, and there is a post-it note on it.

“There is a bomb hidden somewhere in the room :3 - xoxoxo”

… Okay. Either you finally decided explosives are allowed in the house, or this is one of those foreplays you mentioned.  
He silently pries open the door and peeks in. Well, there doesn’t seem to be any obvious bombs… Atleast not to his human holoform, the senses on this thing are so dull.  
He takes a moment to listen. There’s a slight buzzing and ticking sound coming from the bed. And there you are, his gorgeous human, all cute and asleep and WHY exactly is there a red light flashing where your interface equipment is?  
He approaches the bed, cursing when he realizes it will dip no matter his mass displacement.  
He should ask Doc if he can do something about it, would be alot easier to disarm whatever gadget you strapped to yourself if he knew motion wasn’t going to set it off. Or his EM field, slag, if only he could take on his robot form.

… Then again, this is you.

The person who panics if he so much as jokes about driving through a red light. You would never strap real explosives to yourself.  
Yeah, that’s right. Mind outta the pits Jackie, this is the berthroom and there are no explosives allowed…

Though your squishy aft should be categorized as a bomb.  
He decides to roll you on your back, so he can’t be distracted by that gorgeous “ass” and hooks his fingers at each side of your panties, carefully sliding them off.

“Woah”

That is… A lot of lubricant. How are you asleep with all of that gushing out of you? As if hearing his thoughts, you let out a needy mewl and move your legs in your sleep. He throws the soaked thing aside, he can deal with your pouting in the morning. Now is time to turn off the thing that’s pressing against your array. He grips it and in one swift move yanks it from under you… Scratch that, outta you. There’s a high pitched whine as even more lubricant gushes out of you, your thighs pressing close and the whole frame shaking, your chest bouncing from the unexpected move.

“I thought my spike was good enough for you sweetspark” he chuckles as his opponent finally decides to turn off by itself. Humans and their toys… Could at least let him try to extend the battery life of this thing.

“Sweetspark?” he asks again, as he looks at your flustered face. Still asleep?  
He reaches for your knees and spreads your legs open with relative ease… Oh Primus, he can see you’re throbbing, clenching onto nothing. He doesn’t know when the human holoform was replaced by his bot mode, but he knows it must feel so much better to feel his cool digits rub against your wet folds. You hiccup and jolt as he slips two of them inside. Oh, you were definitely planning this, he can slip the third in with almost no resistance.  
You gasp and your eyes start to flutter open. “Heya, dynamite” he greets, rubbing his thumb against your clit, which sends you into the second orgasm of the night…  
And he is just getting started.

In the morning you wake up to the sound of Wheeljack wheezing on the floor, while clutching the panties you wore yesterday. He can’t even form the words through his laughter and there is coolant streaming down his face.  
Who knew red panties with the words Mista BombAssThique would be such a hit.


End file.
